


First Kiss!!

by FallOpia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOpia/pseuds/FallOpia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has never had his first kiss. When the perfect opportunity approaches him, how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want to see more of these~  
> ATM this is a one-shot. I probably will not be continuing this story, but maybe I will rethink it later on. ♥
> 
> The warmth of his body welcomed him, and suddenly, he was in love.

"Killua, wake up. It's time for school."

Killua's eyes widened, already? He slumped up from his cold bed, trying not to bump into anything. He looked up at his brother, Illumi. He was holding a neat pile of clothing and smiling at Killua.

"Here's your uniform, I picked it out specially for you~"

Killua unfolded the fabric, only to cringe at the sight of the pink dress now held out in front of him.

"Yeah, no thanks. Why would I wear something like this? Stupid."

Illumi looked defeated, like a kid who just dropped their ice cream on the floor of an amusement park. He frowned and slowly walked out of the room. Killua sighed in relief at the absence of his brother. He walked over to his dresser and picked out his original uniform. After getting ready he quickly snuck out of his house, as if Illumi hearing him would result in the end of the world. Killua rode his favorite yellow skateboard with the large red arrow on it to school. The building wasn't too large, just a normal high school. He walked into his classroom, looking for his best friend.

"Gon!" He said as he spotted the kid in the front of the room.

"Killua!" His raven haired friend shouted at him as he walked in. They were glad to see each other, they hadn't hung out since the beginning of Spring break. The creepy teacher, as everyone thought of him, scolded them for shouting during class. Everyone was looking at them.

"Now now, children. Settle down~"

"Sorry Mr. Hisoka" Gon said defeated, eyes like a puppy. Hisoka grinned at him in an extremely creepy way. The name suits him after all, Killua thought.

Killua looked at Gon, more then he usually did. The thought of his lips kept popping up in his mind. The way his shirt fit almost too tightly, showing off every muscle and bulge he possessed. Why do I keep thinking like this? It's not like me at all. Gon is my friend, nothing more. He smacked his own face a couple of times, trying to get rid of the feeling that bubbled inside of him.

"Today we will be running laps. I will be here to guide you if needed." He glanced at Gon once again. Killua coughed.

Once they were running, Gon and Killua started talking about a ton of different things. Everyone else was out of breath besides for the two; somehow they had a ton of energy to spare. Gon and Killua suddenly got chills down their spines, they turned around to see Mr. Hisoka staring too far down for comfort.

"Isn't he being a little strange towards us? It's like he's gay or something, it's really weird." Killua noted.

"What's so weird about being gay?" Gon asked curiously. Killua blushed and turned away.

The bell rang.

The girls now trailing behind the two started laughing.

"I totally ship it." The girls laughed again. Gon wondered what 'ship' meant. The girls grabed Killua and Gon's arms and lead them into the back of the gym. Where the hell are they taking us? Killua wonders. One of the girls opens up the gym closet doors, and the rest of the five suddenly push the boys inside.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Killua yells at them through the newly closed space.

"We won't let you out until you two kiss!" Laughing could be heard from outside. 

It was pitch black, but Killua still felt like the bright red on his cheeks could be seen.

Gon was happy to kiss Killua, he had a crush on him for a long time. The comment he made earlier confirmed that.

He remembers his earlier thought about Gon and how he might have had feelings for him. What would he do? He couldn't kiss his best friend. Isn't that, like, completely against the rules of friendship? Killua thinks to himself. Crinkling papers could be heard from across the room. He was so nervous, he could die. He's never even had his first kiss before, and these girls want him to do something like that with Gon?

No way. Right?

He suddenly remembered something. 

More rustling paper on the other side of the room.

Didn't Gon say something about his neighbors teaching him "things" one time in gym class before? Anger swept past Killua.

"Absolutely not. You expect me to kiss him? A guy? That's disgusting. I would never do something like that."

Gon's eyes widen in shock. Tears form and he starts to cry. He's never been so humiliated in his entire life.

"You're a big major jerk! Why did I ever think of kissing you? You're so mean, Killua!"

Killua immediately regrets saying anything in the first place. 

I can't believe I said something like that to him. He's right, I am a jerk. Killua thinks. 

Gon started banging on the door, yelling at the girls to let him out. Of course, they opened the closet and started hugging him, agreeing that Killua doesn't deserve him and that he should just leave poor Gon alone.

~~~

Killua, now at his house, regretting everything that happened that day along with his entire existence, starts thinking up a plan. He needs to apologize to Gon, he needs to tell him he's sorry in a way that will mean a lot. He finally finds a solution and gets a gift ready.

"Who's that for Killua?" Illumi peaks over his brother's shoulder, his facial expression emotionless as always.

"Not for you, that's for sure." Killua groans and puts the red box into his backpack. Illumi pouts as Killua heads out the door, making his way to school once again on his skateboard. As he arrives, he runs up the stairs of the building and into the classroom. He waits until after gym this time to talk to Gon. Once lunch break appears, he finds the right moment to walk up to him.

Of course, he's with the girls again.

"Gon, can I talk to you, privately?" Killua asks.

"Why would I want to talk to someone who broke my heart?" Gon turns his head away. Killua frowns at this.

"I didn't mean it, I promise. I don't know what happened with me. I just got really angry at something and unfortunately decided to take it out on you. I'm sorry Gon."

Gon looks up at him, half disappointed, half appreciative of the apology. He finally agreed to talking with him. They made their way down to where Killua lead him. They were in the science hallway when they stopped. Killua started to pull something out of his backpack, and to Gon's surprise, it was a little red box with a small bow on top.

Killua hands Gon the box, and Gon hesitantly opens it. His eyes got really big and started to tear up. Killua, scared that he did something wrong again, makes a defeated expression. Shockingly, he feels arms forming tight around him. Killua's eyes broaden as the familiar warmth surrounds him. They've hugged a ton of times before, so why does this feel so different?

Killua's face turns red as Gon looks up at him.

"I never thought you would give me something so special. Chocolates are your favorite thing in the world, right? Does this mean you like me more than them?" His smile widens until his entire face is nearly covered with it. Killua brings him closer to his chest, as to shut him up. He closes his bright blue eyes and takes a whiff of the beautiful smell in front of him. He brings Gon's chin up to his, and takes in his warm lips.

Their first kiss. 

Killua entwined his hand with Gon's, tracing his ear and collarbone with the other. The sounds behind them were noiseless in their minds. All they thought about was this moment, a time they would never be able to forget. Killua brought his hand down to Gon's belt loops and pulled him closer. He slipped his tongue in when the chance arrived, and made it all the better.

At first, Killua tried to be gentle with him, however, he couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed his lips harder against Gon's and pushed him to the nearest wall. The passion he expressed made Gon see stars. He slid his tongue against his lip once again and ran his hands through his black hair. Killua pulled him closer to embrace the final moment of the kiss and then pushed back, separating them at last to catch a breath.

The warmth of his body welcomed him, and suddenly, he was in love.


End file.
